


Routine

by ouroborosnakes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sexual Content, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroborosnakes/pseuds/ouroborosnakes
Summary: “Anything else?”“Actually, yeah.” When Hal turns, David pins him in a kiss, smelling of light sweat and aftershave. “Needed your lips.” Before he can respond Dave is walking him backwards, pressed against the table, then somewhat roughly laying him on his back, smothering him with his hot mouth.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Kudos: 43





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> back to posting every (other) day, huh?

“Is this necessary?” Dave asked, arms outstretched, bent at the elbows.

“Yes,” Hal informed, running his hands along David’s sides. “I know you don’t particularly like doing this, but it needs to be done.”

“ _Again_?”

“ _Yes_ , again.” Cupping his elbow, Hal raises David’s arm, inspecting the way the fabric of his sneaking suit pulls around his armpit. In the downtime between missions, Hal insisted on checking to make sure the sneaking suit he had designed would keep up with Dave - _Snake’s_ \- mission work. Today Hal was being kind by only testing the durability of his movements via a series of stretches. “Can you squat?” Obeying, David’s nose scrunches up in slight discomfort.

“It’s tight at the thighs.” Dropping down to be of equal height, Hal gently prods for Dave to open his legs more, examining the way he couldn’t fully spread his lap open, despite how flexible Hal knew him to be.

“Have you been gaining weight?” He asks, quietly, as if softening his voice would soften the blow. David scoffs, regardless, though his eyes are light, not taking offense. 

“Didn’t think I was, but it’s plausible.” 

“I’ll have to make adjustments accordingly. Put one knee down.” Doing so causes a very visible strain on the suit, but the fabric is far too durable to rip from outstretching. “Okay, I’ll just have to resew the crotch. You can take it off now.” Though he says that, they both know it’s a two-man job, Hal starting with the clasps at his throat. “Next time we should put the gear back on, to see if that restrains the suit in any way.” Nodding, David sits as still as he can, slipping off the gloves and working on unceremoniously kicking the boots off once Hal asks him to stand. 

“How do you feel about the stirrups?” Hal asks, making small talk. The suit was a piece of work, even without the extra gear he would typically carry. 

“Still get callouses.” 

“Wear socks.” Chuckling, David mumbles in agreement. After freeing his arms and starting to unzip the side, Hal leaves Dave to finish everything himself, quickly jotting down his comments before he forgot what he wanted to mend. “Anything else?”

“Actually, yeah.” When Hal turns, David pins him in a kiss, suit peeled down to his hips, smelling of light sweat and aftershave. “Needed your lips.” Before he can respond Dave is walking him backwards, pressed against the table, then somewhat roughly laying him on his back. _Thankfully_ all his pins were in a cushion on the floor, David smothering him with his hot mouth.

“Someone got a little excited, huh?” Hal taunts between kisses. “And you said you didn’t like doing this.” 

“Mm.” Pressing his hips forward, Hal inhales sharply when the very strained erection rubs against his jeans _just_ right, as if he had an intuition of where it was. “That’s it,” he mumbles, rocking himself in small circles. “Let me hear you.”

“Dave— Ah—” Pushing at David’s chest, he lets up enough that Hal can unbutton his jeans and kick himself free, then wraps his legs around Dave’s bare waist, skin hot and slick. The thought of how his cock must feel makes him moan involuntarily, his lover swallowing that sound from his lips, encouraging more with deliberate movements, slow and steady. 

“I won’t put it in,” he assures Hal, knowing that was a question he mulled over.

“Don’t cum in the suit, please,” comes Hal’s request, making Dave chuckle lowly. 

“No, sir.” Pulling up the baggy t-shirt he wore to press kisses along his collarbone, chest, scars; Hal beckons him closer by driving his heels against Dave’s ass, arching his back at the responding contact. “You feel so good, Hal.”

“So do you,” he groans, throwing his head back, David immediately sucking a red mark at the exposed skin. “Fuck.”

“You make me want to cum,” words pressed against his skin, Hal’s chest vibrates when he laughs.

“That soon?” He teases, David pulling up and arcs his hips back, removing their contact, giving Hal a very serious, almost disappointed frown. “God, okay, _sorry_.” Holding his hands up in defeat, David smiles that wolfish grin he gets when he’s aroused, ready to ravage Hal, but he was restraining himself, just feeling the need to get off quick, to which Hal didn’t mind - this was much faster and had an easier clean up. Slamming his hips forward hard enough the table rocks, Hal bites his bottom lip and moans, hands going to grasp at Dave’s hair, damp with sweat at the base of his neck.

“C’mon,” David urges, “speak up. I love your voice.” Whining, Hal lets his lips part in a pant, pressing kisses to Dave’s warm skin. 

“God, I want you to fuck me,” he groans. “Just ram it inside ‘nd make me scream.” Growling, David grips Hal by the hips, pressing his thumbs hard into the flesh beneath his briefs, cock taunt against his suit, harder than Hal had felt in a while, rutting against him, desperately.

“Can I take it out?” As soon as Hal nods, Dave removes one of his hands and yanks the suit down, and even through the haze of arousal Hal mutters a comment about him being so rough with it. Rolling his eyes, David strokes himself a few times, letting his eyes fall and short, huffed breaths fall between his lips before he presses back against Hal, raising his hips up to grind his bare cock against the rough fabric of his briefs, dripping with arousal. 

“Ngh— Dave, I’m gonna cum,” arching his back to press himself as close together as he can manage, Dave’s breath hitches. Without any warning aside from a rushed name on his lips, David orgasms first, grinding against Hal throughout it, cum landing on Hal’s stomach, the sensation and sight quickly pushing him over the brink as well, shouting the other’s name as he does. 

“Mm,” David whispers against Hal’s hair, falling slack on top of him in a sticky mess. “That was nice.”

“Yeah, but don’t think you can get out of routine suit inspection like this next time.”

“You say that, but you know I will.” Kissing Hal’s temple, he nuzzles his nose against his hair, smiling. “And you know you’ll enjoy it. ’s part of the routine.” Though he knows David’s right, he turns his head and pulls him into a kiss. Sometimes a break in anti-terrorist activities had its perks.


End file.
